Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{8}{5} \div \dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{3}{4}$ is $ \dfrac{4}{3}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{5} \div \dfrac{3}{4} = \dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{3} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{3}} = \dfrac{8 \times 4}{5 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{3}} = \dfrac{32}{15} $